DRAGON DXD
by xix-all
Summary: la micion de ser un heroe nunca acaba y menos si eres son goku pero estaves sera en otro mundo vajo otro nombre pero incluso con cambios solo queda algo que decir. TIEMBLA MUNDO A QUI A LLEGADO EL MAS FUERTE DE LA HISTORIA


**Dragon DxD**

habla:-...-

piensan:(...)

hablan: -**tecnica,Draigan-**.

piensan:(_**Draigan)**_

Prologo:Nace el Guerrero dragón(no hablo de kun-fu panda )

en su enorme oficina vemos al rey Emma revisando unos papeles cuando llega a una en particular, y sus ojos se abren asi 0.0, levanta repidamente la cabeza y grita:

-BUSQUEN A GOKU,AHORA-y todos salieron como alma que lleva el diablo

cinco minutos despues

vemos entrar a nuestro despeinado favorito.

-yo, Emma

-goku,tengo una mision para ti-

-peleare con personas poderosas?-decia con brillo en los ojos

-si, pero deja que te explique todo- decia con una enorme gota del tamaño de lo que se come goku en la cabeza

-tu misión es,ir a otra dimensión en donde vivia un gran amigo mio,para que como un favor restauctures el balance de las fuerzas hay-

-pero voy a pelear verdad?-decia goku

-goku-

-que?-

-dejame terminar,bien,pero no podras llevarte nada de esta dimension,ni siquiera tu cuerpo-

a goku se le abre los ojos como dos tazones de ramen extra grandes-PERO,COMO VOY A PELEAR,ni modo que les salga y les diga "_buu,pelea conmigo"_-

-no goku,alla tendras un nuevo cuerpo saiyan,pero tendras que re-entrenarlo desde el principio,ademas recordaras todo lo que sabes es por eso que te llame,nesecito que entrenes tres nuevas cosas con cuatro maestros que tu conoces muy bien-decia mientras aparecia una sonrisa maliciosa

-estas son:

1-tu personalidad es demasiado buena para esto así que entrenaras con el único ser en el universo que puede enseñarte a ser negativo sin dejar de ser bueno...vegeta-

2-quiero que aprendas a crear cosas con la mente,tu maestro sera...picolo-

3-ultimo pero no menos importante las únicas dos personas en toda la existencia que harian que tu son goku aprenda lo necesario como para crear tecnología solo...bulma y milk-

cada uno de ellos apareció con una pose que reresentaba lo que estaban pensando,la de vegeta era muy ovia decía insecto, picolo era simple no decía nada ,en cambio con bulma y milk era una historia difrerente por primera ves en su vida son goku el héroe mas grande del universo al verlas sintió que necesitaría un nuevo par de pantalones,los ojos emitían un brillo que el estaba seguro que no quería averiguar por que era,y bulma su cara era de rotundo placer por lo que le iba a a ser.

Enma dijo:-asi solo tienen año y medio paa enseñarle todo-

ok es oficial goku iba a sufrir,pero el se preguntaba que por que mejor no lo mataban con una inyección y ya(**setsuka:le tengo pena a goku-chan)**.

Año y medio después

Goku había cambiado después de tantos años en el otro mundo y solo entrenar, este cambio le hiso bien.

Haora se encontraba en la oficina de Enma a que llegara el momento de irse, después de todo quería poner en practica todo lo que aprendido en este año y medio.

-Goku ya es hora, recuerda que tendrás que entrenarte desde el principio y que tus nuevos padres no deben saber sobre esto, ha y sobre la cola, te saldra cuando tengas 7 asi sera mas facil ocultarla-

-ok entonses supongo que es momento de que comience de nuevo-dijo con su tipica sonrisa, si incluso el tiempo con vegeta no puede borrar eso.

16 años despues.

Secanias de la Academia Kuoh.

Vemos a un chico que corre muy rapido, que tanto se preguntan?, bueno podrian preguntarle al auto que acaba de pasar.

Cuando se encontraba serca de los estudiantes bajo la velocidad hasta una normal pero aun seguia corriendo diciendo-voy tarde,voy tarde,voy tarde-derepente ollo una voz en su cabeza**.**

**-intente despertarte pero no me hiciste caso-**

-(Draigan,sabes que tengo el sueño pesado,ademas,entrene hasta muy tarde)-

-**ah,la proxima vez te quemo el brazo izquierdo-**

-(porque me tratas tan mal?)-

**-porque eres un idiota-**

-(pero un idiota fuerte)-

llegando hasta la escuela comenso a oir las chismes de siempre.

-¿No es Issei?-Arg, como odiaba eso.

Se preguntaran.

¿Eres popular?

No, eso no es todo. Soy tan famoso que he sido acusado de espiar en los vestuarios del Club de Kendo. ¿Por qué las personas creen que soy un pervertido? Yo no haría una cosa tan descarada como asomarme a la habitación de las chicas mientras se cambian…

es como una madicion, yo no me intereso en estas estupideses de ver a una chica en ropa interior, no ma mal interpreten no soy Gay, soy de las personas que piensan que solo hay una cosa mejor que una mujer osea dos mujeres, pero no me gustan los harenes asi que me conformo con una.

Pero como la encontraria si soy impopular, bueno teniendo de amigos a Matsuda y Motohama no me sorprende, nos conosen como el trio pervertido pero no me importa ellos me ayudan aque nadie vea como soy enrealidad osea la encarnacion de son goku.

Tengo sus recuerdos asi que se porque estoy aquí por esso intento mantener un bajo erfil hasta que llegue el momento, aunque estoy comensando a desesperarme an pasado 16 años, 6 desde que me salio la cola y recupere todos mis recuerdo y comese a entrenar este cuerpo, me a dado mucho trabajo pero ya tengo el nivel de cuando me enfrante a picolo en el torneo de las artes marciales, bueno el caso es que tener las ormonas locas no te deja entrenar asi que NECESITO UNA NOVIA, por eso estoy a punto de revelarme como soy pero saliendo de la escuela y como si Emma me ubiese escuchado eso paso.

-Por favor, sal conmigo-

¡La confesión de una niña! Me sentí lo que era ser joven.

Para un tipo como yo, que nunca tuvo una novia antes, que era como un sueño hecho realidad. El nombre de mi novia estaba Amano Yuuma. Tenía el cabello sedoso, negro, y un cuerpo delgado. Ella era tan linda que me enamoré de ella a primera vista. Cualquiera diría que sí, si alguna belleza se acercó a mí y me dijo: -¡Te amo, Hyoudou-kun! ¡Por favor, sal conmigo!-

Eso sería como algo de sueño para un tipo como yo que nunca había tenido una novia desde que nací. No sería raro si alguien dice

(¿De qué juego Bishōjo has sacado eso?), ¡Pero sucedió en serio! Es un milagro pero sí obtener una confesión de una belleza. En realidad pensé que era una broma interpretada por ella y sus amigos. Eso no se puede evitar.

Pero nada es como lo pinta, porque entonse note su KI (KI:en mayusculas sera la energia fisica y ki: sera la intension de matar)era oscuro y siniertro, pero no muy grande.

**-compañero ten cuidado ella es un angel caido-**

(enserio y que recomiendas que aga correr, destruirla)

**-no vijilarla asecta y ten una cita con ella para ver que quiere-**

(ok asi tambien probare el relock de gravedad que invente para seguir entrenado en la cita)

-**es que no te cansas de entrenar-**

(para nada)

**(y a mi me decian monstruo)**

En nuestra primera cita, yo estaba dispuesto a utilizar el plan que yo había hecho hace un tiempo. Jaja, me lavé los dientes docenas de veces desde ayer por la noche y no hay un solo lugar que me perdí. Incluso compré pantalones nuevos en caso de que 'algo' un poco de que algopasó. Con la actitud de un chico en entrnamiento, llegué al lugar de reunión para el día tres horas más temprano para calentar un poco y acostumbarme a la gravedad aumentada 20 vese se que es mucho para la primeraves pero asi esta bien. Yo conté hasta cien niñas que llevaban gafas caminaba delante de mí. Durante ese tiempo recibí un artículo raro de una persona de apariencia sospechosa. Fue una cosa oculta de aspecto con un símbolo de la magia extraña y una frase escrita en él: "¡Tu sueño se concederá!" Yo quería tirar a la basura, pero me decidí a ponerlo en mi bolsillo porque yo no tenía tiempo de sobra.

Cuando Yuuma-chan llegó, me dijo: -No te preocupes, yo también acabo de llegar- ¡Siempre quise decir eso! A continuación, comenzamos a caminar, mientras nos tomábamos las manos. Me conmovió tanto que las lágrimas estaban a punto de caer porque estaba sosteniendo la mano de una hermosa chica en una cita. Después de eso, fuimos a diferentes tipos de tiendas, disfrutar de nuestra cita. Para el almuerzo, comimos en un restaurante familiar, donde Yuuma-chan estaba comiendo un parfait de chocolate, y yo estaba lleno con sólo mirarla.

Estábamos en el parque, que estaba lejos de la ciudad. El cielo estaba oscuro, y salvo nosotros el lugar estaba vacío.

-Fue divertido hoy.-

Eso es lo que me dijo mientras sonreía. Maldita sea, ella es linda. El ambiente alrededor de ella emana un buen ambiente.

-Oye, Issei-kun.-

-¿Qué pasa, Yuuma-chan?-

-Hay algo que quiero hacer para celebrar nuestra primera cita.-

**-aqui va compañero preparete-**

lentamente aserco mi mano ami muñeca para quitar la gravedad extra

-¿Um, qué es lo que quieres?-

-¿Quieres morir?-

... Ummm. ¿Eh?

-Ummm? Eso... ¿Eh? Lo siento, ¿puedes repetirlo de nuevo? Creo que hay algo mal con mis oídos.-

Debo haber oído mal. Eso debe ser. Así que le pregunté de nuevo porque no hay nadie que en su sano juicio que respoda esa pregunta. Pero...

-¿Quieres morir?-

Lo dijo otra vez, mientras se reía. La sentencia, que no tenía ningún sentido. Yo estaba allí sosteniendo mi sonrisa y estaba a punto de decir:

-Que buena broma Yuuma-chan.-

Alas de color negro salieron en su espalda. Sus alas negras estaban haciendo ruidos y tocó el suelo después de un momento.

-Fue muy divertido, el corto tiempo que pasé contigo. Era como jugar a la pareja con un niño pequeño.-

La voz de Yuuma-chan estaba muy fría. Su tono era como la de un adulto. Su boca estaba formando una fría sonrisa.

Buzz. Hubo un sonido mucho más pesado que el ruido que hace un sistema de juego. Esa cosa estaba haciendo un montón de ruido de zumbido y apareció en sus manos. Esa cosa se parece a una lanza. ¿Está brillando? En realidad, es una lanza. Luego, se oyó el ruido del viento seguido de un ruido desagradable.

Slash. Algo se sentía como si me atravesó el estómago. Entonces me di cuenta de que la lanza de Yuuma-chan tenía era la perforación a través de mi estómago. Ella lo clavó en mí, pero ¿por qué? Traté de conseguir la lanza fuera de mí, pero desapareció. Lo único que queda es un enorme agujero en el estómago y una gran cantidad de sangre que rezuma. Estaba mareado y se me nublaba la vista. Cuando me di cuenta, yo ya estaba tirado en el suelo. Había pisadas de cierre sobre mí. A que patetico Vegeta se suro se rie de mi en este momento, cometi el mismo error que un novato subestime a mi enemigo y baje la guardia que patetico. Una pequeña voz me llegó. Fue el angel caido.

-Lo siento. Tú eres una amenaza para nosotros, así que decidimos deshacernos de ti lo más pronto posible. Si deseas guardarle rencor a alguien, entonces el odia al Dios que puso el Sacred Gear dentro de ti.-

(a debe hablar de Draigan pero esto no se quedara asi, auque no logre desactivar la gravedad y estoy perdindo mi energia aun me queda un poco como para la tecnica de gohan)

mientra ella comensaba a flotar puse mis manos sobre mi frente acumule energia, ella abrio los ojos dandose cuenta de lo que iba a hacer pero ya era muy tarde.

**-MASENKO HA-**la rafaga salio de mis manos ella intento evitarlo pero todavia le quito el brazo derecho

-maldito mocoso mira lo que has echo- y se fue rapidamente, adonde no pude ver mi vista estaba borrosa.

(la herida en mi estómago es muy grave, aunque yo no sentía dolor alguno.)

(Aunque me di cuenta que estaba en una condición muy grave porque sentía que estaba a punto de perder la conciencia.)

(Se debe sentir bien si pierdo la conciencia. Pero si eso sucede, ciertamente morirá. ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Voy a morir a esta edad? Ni siquiera he vivido la mitad de mi vida todavía! ¿Cómo puedo reír si muero porque fui apuñalado por mi novia! Un montón de cosas dentro de mí fueron desapareciendo junto con mi conciencia. ¿Qué va a suceder en la escuela mañana? ¿Matsuda y Motohama se sorprenderán? ¿Llorarán por mí? Ja, ja, no dentro de cien años ... Mamá, papá ... No he hecho nada a favor de ellos todavía.)

(Mierda. Mi mano todavía se podía mover. Me toqué el vientre y me lo llevé delante de mí. Es rojo, rojo, carmesí. Mi mano entera es de color rojo. Todo esto es mi sangre. Entonces me acordé de esta chica. La hermosa chica con el pelo de color rojo carmesí. Cada vez que la vi, mis ojos se sintieron atraídos por su pelo rojo carmesí. Si me iba a morir, prefiero que sea en los brazos de una hermosa chica.)

(Oh, mierda. Mi vista cada vez más borrosa. ¿Es.. el fin? Maldita sea que he tenido una vida de mierda.)

"Tú eres el que me invocó, ¿verdad?"

De repente alguien apareció frente a mí, junto con su voz.

(No puedo decir quién es, ya que mis ojos están borrosos.)

"Parece que te estás muriendo. La herida ... Ay, parece que está sucediendo algo interesante. Así que eres tú ... Es realmente interesante. "

(Ella se ríe como si encontraba algo interesante. ¿Qué es tan divertido que hace reír ..?)

-Si tú mueres, voy a cuidar de ti. Tu vida me pertenece, y vivirás para mí.-

Antes de perder la conciencia, vi el pelo de color rojo carmesí en frente de mí.


End file.
